Why Did You Leave Me?
Why Did You Leave Me? is the ninteenth episode in Glee: Something New. ''It airs on June 12, 2012 and is written by Rylee, directed and edited by Jade, and co-directed by Arkswipe. When a friend of a member of the New Directions dies, the kids try to show their condolence by singing about how hard losses are, and how it can get better. Plot '''Glee: Something New; Episode 19, ‘Why Did You Leave Me?’' In case you missed it: Mr. Schue assigned the class to do sexy songs. Griffin and Caylex were outraged when they saw their girlfriends, Nicole and Jade, sing scandalous songs. The girls had a boy-vention, and they decided that they were going to put on a sexy performance in the court yard, which made the boys do a sexy performance in the hallways. Eventually, everything worked out. Oh, and remember Celia, the one with leukemia? Yeah, well she’s back. And that’s what you missed on '''Glee: Something New!' ---- Robin walked into the choir room crying. She was a mess. Her hair was a rat’s nest, her eyes were bloodshot, and it looked like she hadn’t taken a shower for a week. Everyone shut up. "Robin, what’s wrong?” Jade asked, quickly running towards her friend for her aid. Luke did the same. "C-Celia…no…s-she…” Robin stuttered. "What about Celia?” Jade asked, putting her arm around Robin. "L-leukemia…h-her parent’s…n-no…” Robin, talk in complete sentences. What happened? Is it Celia? Rickman?” Luke asked. Robin nodded. "Alright, s-so, w-what happened? Did her leukemia get worse?” Jade asked, startled. “J-Jade,” Robin started, but just collapsed into her friends arms and sobbed loudly. Luke rubbed her back. “S-she…her parents called. C-Celia d-d-d…” Robin stammered, not able to say the dreaded word. But Robin didn’t need to say the word, Jade and everyone else knew what had happened to the lovely Celia Rickman. ---- By the end of the day, Luke and Jade managed to find out that Celia had died in her sleep last night. The doctors didn’t know what had happened, but Celia just got worse and worse by the day. Robin just came in to school for Glee Club, then she was excused for the rest of the day. ---- '*Lunch Table*''' “I just can’t believe it. I mean, why Celia? She is—was—this bucket full of sunshine. Full of energy. It seems like only yesterday, we were dancing at Golden Quake,” Caylex said miserably, his food untouched. No one knew what to say. ---- LOSS was written on the whiteboard when the students sulked into the room. Not every New Direction member got to meet Celia, but they still felt miserable. Robin was absent again. “Everyone,” Mr. Schue addressed the kids, “this week, instead of soul, I thought we could pay tribute to Celia. I know a few of us were lucky enough to know her—to talk to her. To get to know her.” Everyone just nodded. “Mr. Schue?” Emily asked, quietly. “Yes?” He asked. “I have a song I’d like to sing for Celia,” she announced. “Great. Come up here and show us.” Emily got up and ambled to the front of the classroom. Emily: If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh, uh oh Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, Oh well Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time And I'll be wearing white, When I come into your kingdom I'm as green as the ring on my little cold finger I've never known the lovin' of a man But it sure felt nice when he was holdin' my hand, There's a boy here in town, Says he'll love me forever, Who would have thought forever could be severed by The sharp knife of a short life, Well, I've had just enough time So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls What I never did is done A penny for my thoughts, Oh no, I'll sell 'em for a dollar They're worth so much more after I'm a goner And maybe then you'll hear the words I been singin' Funny when you're dead how people start listenin' If I die young, bury me in satin Lay me down on a bed of roses Sink me in the river at dawn Send me away with the words of a love song Uh oh (uh, oh) The ballad of a dove (oh, uh) Go with peace and love Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket Save 'em for a time when you're really gonna need 'em, oh The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had just enough time So put on your best boys and I'll wear my pearls ---- “Hey!” Dustin yelled to Emily as she strode down the halls. “Oh, hey Dustin,” Emily replied, swishing her hair out of her face. “I just wanted to confirm the singing lesson tonight?” Dustin told. “Oh, yeah. It’s still on,” Emily confirmed. “Is that all?” Dustin swallowed and gulped. Emily started walking away when Dustin stopped Emily. “Hold on!” He said breathless. “Yeah—,” Emily got cut off as Dustin mashed his lips against hers, and then walked away. “Well, what a sight that was,” Jasmine exclaimed as she walked over to the clearly dumbstruck Emily. “Well, I recall a little someone telling me they needed a boyfriend. Congrats girl. We should tell Jade and celebrate!” “Shuddup. I’m not even sure if the kiss was a ‘I-wanna-be-your-Prince-Charming-now-let’s-run-away’ ''kiss, or a ''‘thanks-for-all-the-help’ kiss,” Emily replied. “Does it matter?” Jasmine asked, looking serious at Emily. She just shrugged. ---- *Choir Room* Robin started attending school again. She was still miserable, but it helps with a bunch of people willing to help. “Robin, this one’s for you,” Jade announced from the front of the choir room, getting ready for her song. “It’s originally sung by men, but I don’t think that really matters at the time.” Jade: Yeah, I'll tell you something I think you'll understand When I'll say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand Oh please, say to me You'll let me be your man And please, say to me You'll let me hold your hand Now let me hold your hand I wanna hold your hand And when I touch you, I feel happy, Inside It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide Yeah, you've got that something I think you'll understand When I'll say that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand And when I touch you I feel happy Inside It's such a feeling that my love I can't hide I can't hide I can't hide Yeah, you've got that something I think you'll understand When I'll feel that something I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand I wanna hold your hand Robin got up out of her chair. She engulfed her friend in a big bear hug and started sobbing into her hair. “Shhh…it’s okay to cry,” Jade assured Robin. “It just hurts so damn much,” Robin cried. “Just let it all out,” Jade soothed and made circular movements on her friend’s back. “You know, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could’ve just asked,” Robin said jokingly. Jade smiled as they parted from the hug. Jade instantly took Robin’s hand and just smiled at her. Caylex smiled at Jade. She was so good at these things. Jade was genuinely the nicest person he has ever met. Jade started to assist Robin to her seat, but Robin stopped. “You coming?” “I-I think I just need some space..” “Okay. After school, you, me, and a huge sundae with extra nuts,” Jade sung, happily and winked. “Can you buy?” Robin asked, with enthusiasm reminding Caylex of a child’s. “Well, duh,” Jade replied. Caylex smiled and put his hand over his girlfriend’s shoulders as she sat down and smiled into her hair. He really did not deserve her. ---- Robin: Step one you say we need to talk He walks you say sit down it's just a talk He smiles politely back at you, You stare politely right on through Robin looked out into the dark and vacant auditorium. She took another breath and kept on singing. Some sort of window to your right As he goes left and you stay right Between the lines of fear and blame And you begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Let him know that you know best ‘Cause after all you do know best Try to slip past his defense Without granting innocence Lay down a list of what is wrong The things you've told him all along And pray to God, he hears you And pray to God, he hears you Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life As he begins to raise his voice You lower yours and grant him one last choice Drive until you lose the road Or break with the ones you've followed Robin thought she saw someone slip into the auditorium, but she wasn’t sure, and kept on singing. He will do one of two things He will admit to everything Or he'll say he's just not the same And you begin to wonder why you came Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend Somewhere along in the bitterness And I would have stayed up with you all night Had I known how to save a life How to save a life How to save a life Luke walked onto the stage and hugged Robin tightly. Robin took a deep breath. “I’m so sorry this had to happen to you. I’m sorry it had to happen to her,” Luke breathed into Robin’s ear. “I’m trying so freaking hard to be strong for you. I feel so vulnerable right now. Like any minute, the wind will just come and blow me away, or a wave will crash into me, and I’ll be engulfed entirely,” Robin fretted. “Why have you never told me this until now?” Luke asked, confused. “I thought we were a couple.” “I-I’m sorry, it’s just been really hard on me. I know you think I’m being selfish, but I can’t help but feel this way and—,” Robin got cut off from Luke. He kissed Robin. Robin put her hands in his hair and ran them through his blonde hair. Luke held onto Robin closely by the waist. “If you ever feel like you’re about to be blown away by the wind, think of me as your rock. If you think you’re going to be swallowed whole from a wave, I’ll be your anchor,” Luke articulated. “I love you,” Robin announced. Luke stared into Robin’s eyes. “I love you, too.” Luke kissed Robin again, not wanting to let go. ---- *Emily’s Bedroom* “Let’s keep running thought it, Dustin. You’ll get it. I have faith in you,” Emily said. “Ugh,” Dustin moaned. “I suck at singing. Maybe I should stick to dancing. You can sing, and I’ll dance. What’s wrong with that?” Dustin asked, flopping onto Emily’s black bed comforter. “Dustin, no one made you come here to sing. Now, you’re going to get this, if it’s the last thing I do,” Emily replied and played a few keys on the keyboard in her black-and-white room. “What’s this?” Dustin asked, picking up a worn out elephant. It’s gray color looked really light, one of the huge-for-a-stuffed-animal-elephant ear was all floppy, and the elephant’s eyes had lost their life. “Oh,” Emily said embarrassed. “He’s nothing,” she told hastily, trying to snatch her animal away from Dustin. “He?” Dustin asked. “Yes he, now give ‘em back to me!” Emily squealed, and made a mad dash for the elephant. But Dustin took being taller to his advantage and held up the animal, high above his head. “Dustin Morris, give me back Dumbo. Right. Now,” Emily said sternly. She stood on her tiptoes trying to grab ‘''Dumbo''’ the elephant. “Sorry, can’t do that, Timothy,” Dustin replied, making the connection of Dumbo and Timothy.” Emily reached again for Dumbo, her body pressed up against Dustin’s. Dustin looked into Emily’s eyes and kissed her again. ---- *Choir room* Griffin: Come out Virginia, don't let me wait. You Catholic girls start much too late. Oh but sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one Well, they showed you a statue, told you to pray. They built you a temple and locked you away. Oh, but they never told you the price that you pay For things that you might have done..... Only the good die young That’s what i said Only the good die young Only the good die young You might have heard I run with a dangerous crowd We ain't too pretty we ain't too proud We might be laughing a bit too loud, Aw, But that never hurt no one So come on Virginia show me a sign I'll send up a signal and I'll throw you the line The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind Never lets in the sun Darling only the good die young Whoa I tell ya only the good die young Only the good die young You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation You got a brand new soul Ooh, And a cross of gold But Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information You didn't count on me When you were counting on your rosary (Woah oh woah) They say there's a heaven for those who will wait Some say it's better but I say it ain't I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints, The sinners are much more fun... You know that only the good die young That's what I said I tell ya' only the good die young Only the good die young Well your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation Oh, she never cared for me But did she ever say a prayer for me? Oh whoa whoa Come out come out come out Virginia don't let me wait You Catholic girls start much too late Sooner or later it comes down to fate I might as well be the one, You know that only the good die young I'm telling you baby You know that only the good die young Only the good die young Only the good Only the good die young THE END Summary When a friend of a member of the New Directions dies, the kids try to show their condolence by singing about how hard losses are, and how it can get better. Songs *'If I Die Young' by The Band Perry ''sung by ''Emily with New Directions *'I Want to Hold Your Hand '''by ''The Beatles sung by Jade *'How to Save a Life '''by ''The Fray ''sung by ''Robin *'Only the Good Die Young' by Billy Joel ''sung by ''Griffin Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester Trivia *In the original plan, the New Directions were going to preform at Celia's funeral, but it got changed to having a tribute to Celia *Original plan used Like a Prayer by Madonna, but was not included Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes